World On Fire
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha's sure this is a dream. Pretty sure, at least, so that means anything goes, right? Post Thor 2, The Dark World spoilers within, now with a follow-up chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: if you have not seen Thor 2, I do not recommend reading this! There are hinted spoilers within and I don't want to be accused of ruining something for those who haven't seen the movie yet. Don't. Do it. Watch the movie, then come read this! **

It was a dream, right? It had to be. There was simply no other explanation for it, Natasha thought as she was pulled slowly towards the throne, the gold stone crumbling but no less grand, the hall ruined yet still had a charm and grandiose of its own. The man in front of her hiding his real pain behind eyes that told her he wanted her in a thousand different ways, some of which she was more than happy to give him. His fingers tugged on her wrist, his eyes locked with hers as he stepped backwards towards the throne. His throne. She could see the possession shining in his eyes, the proud gleam of a man once scorned but turned victorious. It made her chest thrum and the heat between her legs intensify. Ambition. He reeked of it and she couldn't get enough, skin crawling with her desire for him.

It had to be a dream. In no other universe could he have been king, yet now that he was and he sat, legs akimbo, on his dilapidated golden throne, she knew there was simply no other place for him to be. She stood in front of him, not trusting herself to move from where he'd placed her as he whirled one hand in front of him.

"Turn," he murmured, voice a low call to her passion and the wanton heat making her legs slick. She did, and the dress she didn't even realize she was wearing billowed out around her, a whirl of green and gold. Further proof that she was his. Further claim laid on another thing she was certain he'd never have, yet why not indulge this fantasy Loki of hers for a little longer? She wanted to savor the look of absolute need for as long as she could.

Too soon the cold air hit her skin, the dress disappearing off of her frame, magicked away to wherever he desired it, leaving Natasha bare in front of him. Had it been real she'd have kicked his ass six ways from Sunday, naked or not, but as it was she could afford some modesty she supposed, one arm wrapping around her breasts to shield them from his view. A throaty chuckle left his lips as he beckoned her nearer with the crook of his finger. When she didn't move he sat forward a little on his seat.

"Natasha. Come here," he purred. The scent of her arousal hit her nose, spurned on by his words. Judging by the grin curling his lips he, too, had realized just how much she liked it, and waited patiently for her to obey his orders, her bare feet padding on the stone ground as she moved closer. A hand of his shot out to grab the arm that kept her from being bared to him and pulled it to the side.

"I want to see you in all your glory, pet. Show your king what you have to offer him."

Words felt difficult to form, aside from the murmured "Yes, my king" that left her already parted lips, panting with want as she bent slowly down to her knees and presented herself in front of him without an ounce of shame. What harm could it do, after all?

At this level she could see his cock straining against the leather of his trousers, could hear the way his breath hitched at her compliance, watched his ambition flare up once more along with his pride. She dipped her own chin down a moment later, head tipped ever-so slightly to the side. Wasn't that what she was supposed to do? Either way her subconscious Loki needed to hurry up or she'd wake to Barton yelling at her to suit up for a mission, or Steve coming through with question about their newest target and just how Nat knew him so well.

A hand stretched out to take her by the chin and lifted her head. A cock was presented in front of her mouth and with ease she accepted it past her parted lips eagerly. Her mind seemed to even understand the weight of him in her mouth along with the taste of his cock so that she was so sure it was real. With an eager hum she bobbed her head, swallowing him down with little problem after she'd relaxed her throat. His hand moved from her chin to her hair, fingers holding tight to her straight red strands as he moaned and whispered her name, praising her as though she was the first and only one who'd done it for him. And wasn't that what she loved best about it? Somewhere deep inside there was something in her that loved this position, the subtle dominance that came along with one having a cock in their mouth. She held all the power, all the trust in the dynamic, and that Loki-even a fake version of him-understood and trusted her enough for that? One of her hands shifted from where she'd placed it atop her knees to her center, spreading her legs ever so slightly so she could massage her clit between her thumb and forefinger. A tremor made her gasp and hold him in her mouth as her tongue swirled around the base, before eventually she was pulled away, sucking on the head and tonguing the tip until he groaned and pulled her off it with a vulgar pop. She grinned up at him with glistening lips until he pulled her up and onto his lap. She reached down to position his cock just below her entrance, thinking he'd take her with her on top, but he stopped her with the slightest flick of his wrist. Her hands were joined in manacles so that her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, allowing him access to her lips once more as he grinned against them.

"Not so quick," he teased, pressing his hips upwards so that the head of his cock slid against her slit, tormenting her till she thought she might burst with want. It wasn't fair! This was her dream after all, why wasn't she getting what she wanted?

By the time he did slip into her, he'd bent her over one of the sides of the throne so that her hands had to try and grasp at the roughened surfaces, enjoying all the more the way the edges bit into her skin as he slowly eased his cock into her, inch by inch as he stretched her out. It was almost too real, yet at the same time too much for her mind to handle without it being real, and her mind spun with the implications as he fully seated himself inside her. His hand rubbed her back gently before trailing upwards to her hair and tugging gently, just enough for her to arch her back and tighten herself around him. He let out a low hiss, pulling out before slamming back into her until she felt the impact of his actions in her bones, until she was certain her cries would do more than just echo around the chamber but might actually reach the actual Loki, or her team. Wouldn't they be ashamed of her then, to see her bent and writhing beneath him, toes curled on the cold flooring as she rocked her hips back into his to try and meet him thrust for thrust? Where were her pretty, ensnaring words now when all she could utter was: "YesyesyesyohgodLokiplease-pleaseLokiyes," each word punctuated with another thrust, another wet slap of his hips against hers. His free hand held her all the closer to him before eventually reaching up so he bent over her to fondle her breasts, taking the weighty mounds of flesh in hand and flicking the nipple between his fingers, teasing her till she felt about to scream.

"Come for me, pet," he purred in her ear, teeth sinking into the shell of it as she let out a wail of pleasure. "Come for your king."

He didn't have to tell her twice, the orgasm all but ripping itself out of her body as she convulsed and tightened herself around him, trying to gain as much friction as she could while he fucked her through her orgasm, patient and understanding as he whispered in her ear how good of a girl she was. "I'm going to keep you forever, Natasha. You'll be fed the apples of Idunn from platters of gold, be fed the richest of wines from goblets encrusted with jewels. You'll have a crown to make kings from all the nine realms weep and dresses of the finest silks and fabrics to make every woman green with envy. And you'll be mine, all mine. My stunning jewel in my city, in my realm, my kingdom. You'll be my queen, won't you?" He asked, tipping her head to the side so he could kiss her, searing her soul with every brush of his tongue against hers, with every shift of his hips as he coaxed another, stronger orgasm from her, this one mingling with his own. She could feel his come dripping down between her legs and reveled in it, unsure why it affected her so but loving that it drove her all the crazier and that she'd managed to see the end of the dream.

It was only after he'd brought them up to his chambers, the king's chambers, as she closed her eyes, tucked in his hold as he whispered "You're mine. All mine, my queen" over and over, that she thought sleep sounded like a lovely novelty and something she'd need to get while he would let her. Her eyes flew open once the reality of it all hit her, the god whose chest was pressed to her back pulling her tighter with his one arm stretched across her stomach.

Oh, hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later and she'd still thought it had all been a dream. A lovely, vivid dream that had ended rather abruptly when she started to believe it was a reality, Loki having sent her back to Midgard after dimming her memories. He didn't want to let the cat out of the bag too quickly, now did he? Where was the fun if he simply all the time? The chase added so much more to his enjoyment of it, and he wasn't going to give that up on the first encounter.

Loki smiled as he watched her step into one of her safe houses in London, having just come off a three week mission abroad. A month after he'd brought her up to Asgard and she'd presented herself to him, a trophy for the success he'd had in taking over the kingdom. And now? Now she would be his again. He'd waited long enough to see how she would react, to watch her keep secret the dream she'd had of him from all others, even from Thor who he'd assumed she'd go immediately to. But his mortal was clever, knowing better than to bring up the recently deceased brother, but it seemed she still wasn't aware that she belonged to him. He grew tired of watching her flirt with the Captain, and now he intended to prove to her once more that she was his, that the child growing strong in her belly was theirs. She'd never thought it possible, having had the parts once ripped from her from her time in the red room, but after he'd been generous with his magic and saw to reverse that, well, she'd never see it coming until it would be too late to reverse it. And he was counting on it.

From his place on his throne he watched in the scrying pool in front of him as she crossed the narrow apartment, removing the long jacket she'd donned for the chilly night, shaking loose her blonde curls before pulling the wig off entirely so that her red hair tumbled down. Carefully she placed the wig on the back of a chair, caressing the blonde hair with a sort of familiarity before sitting at the same table and taking out her weapons. One by one she cleaned them, movements well practiced as she likely timed herself. On one occasion she stopped, put the small handgun in her hand back together without finishing, and restarted, as though she'd failed one simple aspect of the cleaning process. How fascinating she was, how thorough. She'd make a wonderful mother, just protective enough. And she'd be all his. He'd see to it that she came to stay with him, taught their child how to fight and protect his or herself. His chest swelled with pride at the very thought of it, and he smiled to watch her finish her work. Halfway to her bedroom she stopped, one hand pressed to her stomach, and he sat forward, brow drawn in curiosity. Was it possible she could feel their child?

Whatever it was she shook it off, scowling and murmuring to herself that she was going insane. He tried not to laugh as he sat back, preparing the spell to bring her back to court, this time to his bed. With light, excited steps he crossed from the throne room to the emptied king's chambers, to the large bed he grew excited to fill with her delightful body, eager to watch how she would sprawl out for him, how she'd beg and whine for his touch.

He didn't have to wait for very long. The last mission had drained her, and though he was sorry to add to that exhaustion, a few months more and he'd ensure that she got bed rest to recuperate and prepare for what was to come. In the meanwhile he stripped himself of his black jacket, hanging it up with magic, before removing the many vambraces, the breastplate, and his boots, all of which were polished and set down as he watched Natasha toss and turn in her bed, one hand wrapped loosely around her stomach.

He had to wait until she thought she fell asleep, and the anticipation whetted his appetite for her once more. Already he felt himself hardening beneath his trousers, and slowly he palmed his cock as he watched her body finally still, head buried beneath a couple blankets. That was all it took. The slow words left his lips, the spell pulling her right from her bed and into his, and his lips twisted as he took stock of the strange stillness between them. Her tanktop rode up a little, showing off the soft edge of her hipbones as her pants offered no resistance to his gentle fingertips as they carded across her hips. She hummed quietly in her sleep, lips twisting into a smile at the feeling, before her eyes opened, taking in the new settings, the stretching golden ceiling above, the soft silk sheets of the same color beneath her. He saw the fear flash in her pupils for half a moment, before turning into a far more subtle undertone of arousal and curiosity.

"You again."

"Me," he murmured, leaning over to press his lips to her cheek. She didn't shy away as he'd expected, once more in the mindset that this was simply a dream. He could practically see the tension leaving her shoulders as his feather-light kisses passed from her cheek to her throat, her head tipping to the side to afford him better access. He loved how willing and open she was to him, and her fingers carded through his hair with ease. "I've missed you, my Natasha."

She laughed, the sound soft and sweet in his ears. "And you're oddly possessive for being a figment of my imagination."

"Is a king not entitled to his queen?" He asked, grinning as she shuddered beneath his teeth on her throat, his words coloring her thoughts with pleasure as her nails raked down his back, over the fabric of his shift until she pulled it up and over his head. Eager, wasn't she? He vanished the both of their clothing with the briefest of hand waves, watching as she shivered once more and drew her closer into his arms to keep her as warm as he could. Her skin was impossibly soft against his, and he dragged his lips across her shoulder, then down her arm as he laid her slowly down onto her back once more. She moaned as he took one of her breasts into his hand, massaging the supple skin and taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it until it hardened and she let out the softest of whimpers beneath him. The sound went right to his cock, now pressed hard between her and his leg, a groan of his own leaving his lips as she shifted her leg against it, the pressure a welcome change. His mouth found her other breast, and after his tongue swirled around the soft flesh he finally sucked, hard, bringing a shout of surprise from Natasha's lips. One of her hands gripped his hair, stroking his scalp as he nipped and sucked and marked her skin up. He wanted her to see, wanted her to realize what had happened was real and not just a figment of her overactive imagination. She hissed quietly through her teeth as her other hand scratched up his arm, then his shoulder blade. Between her legs he could feel the heat rising, and his cock twitched in response. With a loud pop he let go of her breast, grinning up at her heavy-lidded eyes and the quiet groan of displeasure that filled the silence between them, before he moved his lips further downwards. He spent a great deal of time kissing her stomach, laving attention on it as she gave a quiet laugh, body twitching beneath him.

"Ticklish?" He teased.

"A little. Get on with it, silvertongue, leave my stomach alone," she hissed, and the softness of her voice made his heart ache with longing to hear it's light lilt every day.

_'Soon,'_ he promised himself. _ 'Very soon.'_

As she asked, however, he brought his lips further down to her hips, nipping at the bone, then bringing his mouth to the center of her thighs. Her breath stopped short as his tongue flicked out and played with her clit, making her body seize. One of his long fingers pressed gingerly into her, moaning against her skin as he felt how tight and wet she already was, and as his lips fastened onto her clit, sucking as hard as he dared, he added a second finger to scissor her open further, wrist pumping his fingers into her slowly. She was writhing beneath him, his free hand having to hold her hip down to keep her in place while her hands drew great clumps of the comforter beneath her fingers and a low, guttural wail left her throat. It was perfect, absolute music, and he brought her to repeat it over and over again beneath him.

"Loki-enough foreplay," she said, bringing her head up to stare at him, pupils dilated and soft gasps stretching her words out. "Please."

He brought his eyes up to hers, circling his tongue around her clit and pressing down. Hard. She shouted, head tipping back, but still he didn't stop the torture he so loved putting her through. There was a certain word, a certain phrase he was waiting for. She'd figure it out.

"My king," she whimpered. "I need you inside me, now. Please."

So much better. He allowed himself a soft moan as well before pulling away once more and shifting his hips up. Pulling his two wet fingers out from her, he guided his cock inside her, movements slow and her heat perfect as she tightened around him, her legs wrapping around his torso to drive him even closer. Oh, by the nine he'd missed this feel of her around him, and as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and drew the two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth he dare said it might even be love. She whimpered, bucking her hips against his as he pushed just as eagerly back into her, more than happy that this time around she took more control than before. Would she ever fail to interest him? Doubtful, he thought as he picked up speed at her gaze's request, red hair tumbling over her face in abandon. He hoisted her up closer with a hand around her waist, wanting to feel her soft body pressed against his, imagining how it would feel in nine months from then. He liked to think he could feel the energy surging between them, only strengthening the bond he and Natasha shared as he pressed his lips hard to hers, devouring her from the inside out. She moaned without care, the sound echoing as she got louder, head tipping back with Loki's mouth on her throat, his teeth digging into her skin until she choked on his name, legs tightening further around him as she tightened. He followed shortly after, filling her up once more, as though he could give her another child, another reason to stay. As she went boneless in his grip, and he kissed her cheeks, lips, forehead, he asked out of curiosity if she'd like to stay with him.

She barely seemed to register the words, murmuring out "yes" before lolling back onto the bed, Loki following her with a grin. Well, he wasn't about to go against what she wanted, was he?

* * *

A/N: I got prompted to write some Blackfrost smut in which Nat was either impregnated or already preggo, so I thought I'd add on another chapter since you guys all asked for it so nicely =] Hope it lives up to the expectations of the first! Thanks!


End file.
